Problem: There are two pairs $(x,y)$ of real numbers that satisfy the equation $x+y = 3xy = 4$. Given that the solutions $x$ are in the form $x = \frac{a \pm b\sqrt{c}}{d}$ where $a$, $b$, $c$, and $d$ are positive integers and the expression is completely simplified, what is the value of $a + b + c + d$?
Solution: We begin by considering the equation $x + y = 4$. From this, we know that $y = 4-x$. We can then substitute this into the equation $3xy = 4$ to get $3x(4-x) = 12x - 3x^2 = 4$. This then becomes $3x^2 - 12x + 4 = 0$. Using the quadratic formula, we find  \begin{align*}
x &= \frac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a} \quad \Rightarrow \\
x &= \frac{12 \pm \sqrt{144-48}}{6} \quad \Rightarrow \\
x &= \frac{6 \pm 2\sqrt{6}}{3}.
\end{align*}Thus, $a + b + c + d = 6 + 2 + 6 + 3 = \boxed{17}$.